


Autonomic Responses

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Other, damian fucks his head up, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Eliot, shower... relief.





	Autonomic Responses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



There was nothing about pleasure in it. Autonomic response to death and adrenaline, Eliot reminded himself even as he leaned his forehead against the shower wall.

He didn't even have to feel guilty about it being Moreau's voice he could hear, that he was thinking of the dangerous man instead of someone like Amy. His hand stroked his cock in the best rhythm for relief, preferring that Amy's memory was safe from moments like this.

Moreau didn't ever need to know this, didn't need to have one more grip on him, but Eliot's thoughts were still his own for fantasies.


End file.
